Morgan le Fay (Composite)
Summary The sister of King Arthur and magic user. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | Low 2-C Name: 'Morgan le Fay, Morgana, Morgana le Fay, Lucinda McCabe, Ereskigal, Risky, Hectate, Skatha, Hel, Persephone, Kali, The Fallen, The Veiled One '''Origin: 'Composite Fiction (Verse) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least 10,000 '''Classification: '''Human, Ascendant, Witch, Sorceress, Former Apprentice of Merlin, Immortal, Last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Swordswoman, Acupuncture, Berserk Mode, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Enchanting Objects, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Intangibility (Though it is unknown if this was intentional, or if she could reassume tangible form), Invisibility, Body Control, Shapeshifting (Has several different forms into which she can change), Summoning (Can summon a wide variety of minions as well as her own personal aircraft. Can summon creatures like the Fomorroh or enchanted snakes), Resurrection (Must be "killed" twelve times before truly dying. She also can bring other people back to life), Reactive Evolution (She cannot be "killed" in the same way twice), Duplication via the Replication Spell, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Exists as an an Immortal, beings beyond regular death, almost impossible to properly die or be hurt), Regeneration (Low-Mid, reattached her severed head and easily shrugged off being impaled in the stomach. Mid-High if method of destruction is fire), Thread Manipulation via the Persian Quickrug, Chain Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Should be more skillful than Balthazar),Sound Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Magical Animal Manipulation (could control several magical creatures like the Fomorroh, Nathair and the Gean Canach), Biological Manipulation (One of her forms can emit a beam of energy which causes the part of the body it touches to shrivel up and become covered in pustules. One of her incantations can be used to stop a person's breathing), Magic, Can create anti-magic forcefields, Resistance to Magic (It was said that no magic in the world could hurt her, which most likely includes Ariadne's Thread), Electricity and Energy Manipulation/Projection via Plasma Bolts and Lightning Strike, Lightning Strikes (stated that she possesses the power of the Heavens), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Heat (Can still be hurt, just not killed, by temperatures over 27000000 °F), Ice Manipulation, Breath Attack, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a thunderstorm and several tornadoes in the middle of the Australian Outback), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, sand, air, fire, water/fog, and ice, via the Element Domain), Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (All of these powers where displayed by her servants, and she was far more skillful), Memory Manipulation (Erased Mack’s parents’ memories), presumably Mind Control, Life Force Absorption, Necromancy (Though possibly limited to only sorcerers), Body Puppetry, Possession (Possessed Balthazar Blake), Soul Manipulation (via Soul Siphon and Soul Shackles. Used the Rowann Staff to create an army of skeletons, and a magical coin to bring back Lancelot as a Shade), Forcefield Creation via the Shield Spell, some form of Portal Creation via the Hungarian Mirror Trap and Outcast, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Forcefields, Portal Creation, can likely replicate everything any other wizard can do, Nigh Invulnerability, Transmutation (Transformed Guinevere into a deer), Absorption, Life-Force Absorption (with the Phoenix Eye), Attack Reflection via Plasma Deflection and Deflecting Mirror, Corruption (Types 2, turned the golem into her evil minion with a touch), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Self-Age Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Slow (Should be more skillful than Balthazar Blake), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 2), Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Resistance to Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Quantum Manipulation, likely others (Immune to the Loom of Fate's influence) '''Attack Potency: Star level '(Jenkins said that her magic is far stronger than basically all of the librarians' artifacts, including the Nemesis Star. Absorbed so much power that she laughed at what she was before) ' | '''Universe level+' (Used the Eternal Flame to rewrite history and change reality). Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Should be comparable to Doctor doom), Likely '''Immeasurable (Could move beyond the range of the River of Time, from where all time flows)' ' | Massively FTL+ ''', Likely '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman physically, likely Class P with telekinesis (Powerscalling from dragons) | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class+ (Far superior to Santa Claus) | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Complex Multiverse level (Was going to be unharmed by the destruction of the Loom of Fate and the decay of all reality) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: '''Virtually limitless '''Range: Complex Multiversal with her new powers (Supposedly went even further than what the Loom of Fate could accomplish, which means she went out of reality itself) | Complex Multiversal with her new powers Standard Equipment: '''Dagger, sword '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (She is one of the most intelligent characters in the whole series, and has created an entire fair just to make students use her app. She was also able to make her plan succeed despite the interference of the Librarians, a group built completely of geniuses. Jenkins also said that she had not been surprised by anyone in the last century. Has full understanding of both science and magic, being able to combine them into one single app. Far smarter than virtually everyone in the series) '''Weaknesses: She '''is extremely arrogant, often toys with her opponents, and many of her spells require verbal incantations. Jenkins said that she never lies. Electricity (Though it took enough electricity to power New York City) in her intangible form (Can be weakened to the point that she cant concentrate enough to renew her ethereal body to avoid any attack) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Composite fiction Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Intangibility